At Last
by 10462
Summary: A Domestic Fic: Arthur is working hard in the Garden to Surprise Ariadne.


"Arthur?"

Ariadne peered curiously out into the garden, struck by the intensity of the late afternoon sun glistening across the backyard. She could see his outline lit by golden light and as her eyes came into focus, she was struck by the absurdity of the situation.

"Arthur?..."

He was as immaculately groomed as the first time they had met, crisp grey three piece suit and gel-slicked hair. She was used to seeing him this way, usually in the presence of wealthy businessmen with highly volatile personalities. He was the point man for Cobb's outrageous plans, helping him through the intricacies of their dangerous line of work. But she had never seen him quite like this.

"Arthur, what on earth are you doing!"

With this statement, his head whipped around surprise, a stray strand of hair escaping to rest over one eyebrow.

"It's a surprise! Don't look!"

He sounded indignant; almost as though he had no idea she had been standing there. He rushed to gather his trowel and garden spade in a vain attempt to hide what he had been up to.

"Um, go back inside, Ariadne, please. I'll be back inside any minute"

She knew he was lying as he wiped the back of his free hand nervously across his forehead leaving a smear of garden soil. He had been out here for hours, and in this heat he must be boiling.

She giggled once more at the sight of him kneeling on the grass, with his head down amongst the weeds in a suit, immaculate fabric pressed into the earth. Ariadne turned back inside to start preparing dinner. Maybe she would include an extra serving of carrots for good measure. Arthur hated carrots.

"That'll teach him to leave me inside all day doing housework!" she muttered to Mr. Plant, her leafy green bench top companion.

"It wasn't all day," his voice echoed into the kitchen as he came closer. "I promise it will be worth it."

His voice grew quieter as he advanced upon her, the last words just a whisper as he hugged her from behind, kissing down her neck.

"Do you complain to that plant all day when you're alone?" he whispered, "To be honest I'm surprised he puts up with you!"

His last words were followed by Ariadne's hand playfully slapping him on the cheek.

"He loves me," she pouted at him.

"I love you," Arthur retorted flourishing his hand in the direction of the door. "Now come out here and see my surprise!"

Ariadne rolled her eyes at the dramatics suddenly injected into the situation. "Must I?" Her eyes betrayed her eagerness, yet her body language portrayed stubborn indifference. "I was under the impression that I was not welcome in your garden."

Arthur turned his eyes to her, pleadingly, "I was just busy ... you know very well you're intrigued, now come on!"

For the first time in her life, Ariadne swore that she had just witnessed Arthur skip out the door, but perhaps she was just suffering from the heat of the oven.

Reluctantly, Ariadne followed him outside and into wonderland.

Fairy lights were strung from the branches around their humble backyard, glowing softly like fireflies at dusk. Ariadne looked around, eyes wide as she took in the glowing archways, leading her towards a central point of what appeared to be a mini labyrinth shrubbery.

Arthur encouraged her forwards with a gentle nudge, until she drew near enough to realise that the garden was not set up as an elaborate maze like she had first thought, but rather an arrangement of Mr. Plant's offshoots that Arthur had lovingly been collecting in the garage.

Ariadne gasped when she noticed the words, 'Marry Me?' formed by the seedlings, and turned hurriedly to face Arthur and wrap him in her arms.

"One for every day we've lived together," he muttered into her hair, "I was worried you'd spring on them before I had enough".

"Oh Arthur, its lovely." she beamed up at him, eyes sparkling.

"So, what do you think?" he whispered, her lack of acceptance hanging heavy in the air.

"Of course I will." she replied, before placing a slow, languid kiss on his lips.

After giving it a few moments more thought, Ariadne raced back inside and pulled the extra carrots out of the oven.


End file.
